Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance capable of freshly storing foods by providing a storage compartment configured to store the foods and a cold air supply device configured to supply cold air to the storage compartment.
A refrigerator may be classified according to the type of storage compartment and type of door.
There are top mounted freezer (TMP) type refrigerators in which a storage compartment is divided into an upper portion and a lower portion by a horizontal partition wall to form a freezing compartment at an upper side of the storage compartment and a refrigerating compartment at a lower side thereof, and a bottom mounted freezer (BMF) type refrigerator in which a storage compartment is divided into an upper portion and a lower portion by a horizontal partition wall to form a refrigerating compartment at an upper side of the storage compartment and a freezing compartment at a lower side thereof.
In addition, there are a side-by-side (SBS) type refrigerator in which a storage compartment is divided into left and right sides by a vertical partition wall to form a freezing compartment at one of the left and right sides and a refrigerating compartment chamber at the other side thereof; and a French door type refrigerator (FDR) in which a storage compartment is divided into an upper portion and a lower portion by a horizontal partition to form a refrigerating compartment at an upper side of the storage compartment and a freezing compartment at a lower side thereof, wherein the refrigerating compartment at the upper side is opened and closed by a pair of doors.
Lately, various electronic devices are being added to refrigerators to supplement and improve functions of the refrigerator in addition to original functions thereof. However, as various devices are added to a refrigerator, problems with efficiently disposing each of the various devices in the refrigerator and electrically connecting these devices to a controller or a power supply occur.